I don't love you
by gazse
Summary: Songfic, one shot, Goku and Vegeta's relationship isn't as perfect as one might think, and thanks to the help of a song, Vegeta realises something... GxV yaoi


Gaz san: Ahh, my first songfic//sighs// everyone has gotta do it sometime... //shakes fist at everyone who hasn't//

Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Dragonball Z or My Chemical Romance...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't love you...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Long slender fingers flicked on the radio on the window-sill above the sink; at first only picking up static, but with a firm knock, found its frequency and played a slow tune, one that someone could sway along to while doing the dishes.

Satisfied with the melody, Vegeta gave a sigh and slowly pulled his pristine gloves off. Newly bared hands reached for the for the sink's taps and turned it on, adjusting it so that it came out a little hotter than luke-warm, and added the dish-washing liquid that stood to his right.

With another small sigh, he let his mind drift as the water fell rapidly and filled the basin. The Prince of Saiyans never use to like doing the dishes, feeling that it was a housewife's duty or the like, and left his late-wife or the robots do it. But since living with Goku, he found that either he did it, or it didn't get done at all.

Looking up out the window, he did a quick ki scan, locating his lover surround by several small ki signatures he recognised as their Kami-knows-how-many-great grandchildren.

Snapping back to reality, Vegeta quickly shut the water off before it got to a point where it would overflow as the first dish was placed in. Grabbing the first plate, he started scrubbing off the remains of the lunch that took him hours to prepare, but seconds to be lost inside the endless gullet of the other Saiyan man. Once the food had been guzzled down, in a way one could only call a duck-like manner- no chewing involved- with a simple thank you kiss on the cheek, the man was out the door, promising to be home for dinner- of which, Vegeta had no doubt.

Chipping away at a particularly stubborn stain, he idley wished- not for the first time- that Goku would grow up and start taking a little responsibility. At two hundred and something years old, one would think that he would be ready to just settle down, take a breather for a while; but no, if given the choice between spending a nice quiet day with Vegeta curled up on the couch, or running off into space to help some planet no one ever heard of, he would choose the latter.

The clean white plates began to stack up on the first drying rack, so Vegeta shook his hands dry and move the full rack to the table before replacing it with an empty one and restarting his work again. Placing the first dish on it, he caught sight of a photo stuck to the fridge, just under the messy three-year-old painting their current youngest grandchild made for them, forget her name. It was a photo of them, Goku and Vegeta, just a mere twenty years after their wives' death, a year after they became lovers. Goku's arm was wrapped around the smaller's shoulders, pulling him into his chest and giving the camera a goofy grin; while the Prince had his arms crossed, trying to look annoyed, but a small smirk could be seen.

He couldn't remember when that particular photo had been taken, but he did remember, at the time, and for a long time after that, those stupid little grins- especially when directed at him- sent a flood of pleasure and warmth through the whole of his body, and he couldn't help but smile back, if only a little. But lately- for the past year or so- they didn't have the same effect. While they lacked nothing usual, they somehow seemed... distant.

That thought led him to last night. They fought again; they did that a lot these days, and Vegeta finds himself the instigater less and less. Last night had been about his lack of contact with their ancestors. When Vegeta replied that he simply didn't care about their dull human lives, the taller male had almost exploded, saying- shouting- that he should care, that they were the future of the planet and the last family they had left. The Prince himself just stood there, a million comebacks flowing through his mind but didn't voice, he simply waited 'til Goku said his share, then left to sleep on the couch.

The morning had Vegeta sleepily walking downstairs to begin breakfast, only to be ambushed and engulfed in a hug with sweet apologies being whispered in his ear, leaving him feel strangely numb.

He had tried many times to figure all this out. To find out why the actions that use to so totally enthral him seemed normal now; why the words that use to successfully arouse him to no end hardly registered anymore.

Removing the second drying rack to join the first, the radio announced a new song by chemical love people or something, he hardly listened to the voice as he pulled out a third drying rack as the song started.

_Well, when you go_

_Don't ever think I'll make you try to stay_

_And maybe when you get back_

_I'll be off to find another way_

Vegeta's hips started to sway slightly to the beat.

_And after all this time that you still owe_

_You're still the good-for-nothing I don't know_

_So take your gloves and get out_

_Better get out_

_While you can_

A song about going and leaving? He snorted, he decided that the singer must've had a Goku in their life.

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_"I don't love you_

_Like I did_

_Yesterday"_

Vegeta stopped his work, mouth slightly agape. Shakily, he reached and turned up the volume.

_Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading_

_So sick and tired of all the needless beating_

_But baby when they knock you_

_Down and out_

_It's where you oughta stay_

He stared at the radio now. Those last words left an imprint. _Maybe he should've stayed dead all those years ago._

_And after all the blood that you still owe_

_Another dollar's just another blow_

_So fix your eyes and get up_

_Better get up_

_While you can_

_Whoa, whooa _

'Fix your eyes'? He chuckled sadly, realising how Goku's eyes were much too wide and innocent to be a normal Saiyan's; but he knew that wasn't what they meant.

_When you go_

_Would you even turn to say_

_"I don't love you_

_Like I did_

_Yesterday"_

_Well come on, come on_

An instrumental started and left the Prince to ponder the words. It was strange how some songs can relate to your current situation or feelings. With the dishes now cleaned he absent-mindedly pulled the plug and let the dirty water escape down the drain. He leaned in closer to the radio as the lyrics started again.

_When you go_

_Would you have the guts to say_

_"I don't love you_

_Like I loved you_

_Yesterday"_

_I don't love you_

_Like I loved you_

_Yesterday _

Already guessing the next words, he sang along with the last bit,

"I don't love you

Like I loved you

Yesterday."

The song finished, and, having done his duty, he switched the radio off, dried his hands and walked over to the couch to think about it. Was that why Goku's loving gestures felt so empty to him now? Because Vegeta didn't love him anymore? This new information had shaken him slightly; he didn't want to fall out of love with the other Saiyan, but he couldn't really force the feelings to come back; nor could he pretend that everything was o.k., for although he was a brainless baka, he wasn't that stupid.

He must've sat there for hours, because Goku came barrelling through the door all too soon in Vegeta's opinion.

Vegeta looked up, meeting his lovers gaze, hoping that his thoughts that had been racing since that song played were not displayed on his face.

"Vegeta! King Kai just contacted me and told me that my friends on Yaradat are having heaps of problems!"

Obviously not.

"Space pirates keeping attacking them for no reason; crops are failing because of the diseases the pirates bring..." He labelled the reasons as he rushed upstairs, with Vegeta following more calmly, and started grabbing clothes and filling a bag.

"... and the Intergalactic Council are sending help for them, but I want to be there in case something goes wrong, and it would be nice to see my friends again and..."

The man didn't seem to take a breath.

The smaller Saiyan just watched from the doorway, knowing that anything spoken would be unheard unless yelled. He didn't really hear what Goku was saying, he only knew that this was the last straw.

He suddenly had a newfound admiration for Chichi. The woman had remained faithful and patient as her husband travelled all over the universe, leaving her to raise their children into the two respected men they turned out to be. He no longer blamed her for not being as lovely dovey towards Goku as Bulma was to him; the absences must've made hugging him the same as hugging a stranger.

This was the third time this year Goku would run off and leave him home alone for months.

"... Travis, Lily, Peter and TJ are coming along, I want you to stay home so nothing happens to you..." He was pushed aside gently as Goku made his way to the front door.

"... Peter and Lily are getting the spaceship reading as we speak, it'll be better than ever!" A soft kiss was planted on each cheek, his forehead, and then his lips, "If you need to contact me for anything, just go down to Capsule Corps and get them to call me." His un-gloved hands were grabbed as the larger man led him to the door. A small kiss ghosted his left hand, then the bigger one fell away from underneath and grabbed the door handle, stepping one foot outside when Vegeta finally spoke up.

"Kakarot!" The muscular man stopped halfway out, "If you walk through that door, if you go on this trip and leave me behind again, then that's it, we're done." Broad shoulders flinched and ebony eyes turned to meet his own.

"Vegeta?" A shocked whisper.

He shook his head sadly, "I'm not going to wait anymore. You're always leaving to be with someone other than me. I don't think you realised just how much of Chichi's life she gave up for you. Just because it's impossible for Saiyans to waste away physically, that doesn't mean I'll spend my life in this house waiting for you to come home; to see if you actually come home this time, or if you die for real, forever."

The broader man had no idea where this was all coming from. He knew he wasn't around as often as he should be, but he found that he couldn't help wanting to be everywhere at once. He wanted to train his grandchildren and get to know them as well as he could before they finally succumb to their weaker human blood. He didn't think that this was a problem until a few minutes ago. Was he really neglecting Vegeta that much?

The prince gave a soft sigh, "I know that look, you honestly didn't think you were doing anything wrong, did you? Kakarot, I may be a cold hearted bastard, but even I need someone to talk to sometimes, someone to hold me during cold nights; but how can we do stuff like talk when we almost always end up fighting and you decide to sleep on the couch? I think--"

Goku cut him off, "why have you never told me these things before? Why have you waited until I'm rushing off to save my friends to tell me all these things? Just wait until I come back, we'll talk about everything and it'll be all better."

Vegeta snarled at the patronising tone he used, "I won't be here when you get back!" But Goku didn't hear him, already instant transmissioned to Capsule Corps.

He clenched his knuckles until they were almost transparent. The oaf wouldn't even hear him out, he was definitely making the right decision.

Climbing the stairs he walked into their room and dully noted the shirts thrown around the place in his lov- ex-lover's haste. He pulled out his own rarely used suitcase and filled it to the brim with everything he felt he needed and put it all in a spare capsule. With that done, he marched through the house, keeping his sights in front of him, incase he found something to make him stay. The door was still open from Goku's departure, so nothing hindered his final exit from the place.

He pushed off from the ground, but paused halfway up, taking in the sight of the house he'd called home for so many years being totally abandoned, and found he was more saddened by that thought than of actually leaving the taller Saiyan for good.

With a sad smile, he blasted off in the opposite direction of everything he had ever known on this planet.

* * *

Gaz san//scratches chin//, this is definately a oneshot, but I guess I could do a sequel if people wanted me to, but I don't know of what...  
I'll tell ya what, if people review, telling me they want a sequel then I'll do one. Who knows, I might just end up doing one for the fun of it.  
But I don't know what it would be about, how about you guys tell me what you want in a sequel... for example...  
Goku coming back and finding Vegeta gone for good...  
Goku trying to win Vegeta back...  
What happens to Goku on Yaradat...  
Vegeta making a new life somewhere...  
Someone dying?

Anyways, please read and review... PLEASE!


End file.
